User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Reviews Episode Seven: AwesomenessTV
Welcome back to SSK Reviews. Today, we'll be looking at Nick's newest sketch comedy "AwesomenessTV". Stuff on this show reviewed for sh*t and giggles The sketch comedy genre Sketch comedy has been around since the invention of movies. When sketch comedy began for television, we got Saturday Night Live. With Nick's popularity growing in the 90s, they decided to make their own "SNL for kids". Introducing All That! Young fresh faces that would later become familiar include Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell, and Amanda Bynes (but let's not talk about Amanda after what's happened to her recently). They continued sketch comedy by any means necessary. But then, with the creation of YouTube, sketch comedy died. I mean, why sit through 30 minutes of a mixed-bag when you can find it on the internet. Speaking of internet... did you know AwesomenessTV was originally an internet sketch show? AwesomenessTV was founded by Brian Robbins, the creator of All That and the Amanda Show. The online sketch show is mind-melting garbage that I advise you'd stay away from. In May 2013, Dreamworks Animation made a good offer to purchase the company, and now the show got it's own TV show on Nick. The problem is... it sucks hard. Anyways, let's look into the horrors of Not-So-AwesomenessTV. The show Do you guys remember Nick Studio 10? The thing I really hate? Yeah. Just think of AwesomenessTV as the exact same thing. Why must each show with a word that means good in it is the complete opposite? I mean take a look! So Random (Disney's rip off of All That)... not random. Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures... not epic. Incredible Crew... decent, but not incredible. AwesomenessTV... I think you get the point. IT'S NOT AWESOME. The show's host is Daniella Monet from Victorious. When you know something's from Victorious or the live-action Fairly OddParents movies, you know something bad is bound to happen. By the way, this show has a laugh track. It never shuts up. No matter what happens, whether it's funny or bad (nothing is funny)... it just keeps on going! If there really was a live audience there, they would be booing at all the bad sketches... unless they are either being paid to laugh or just being forced to laugh by one of the producers with a gun held up to their heads, saying "You better laugh, all right? You better f*cking laugh". The only good thing about this show is when it goes to commercial breaks. I find good relief when it goes to commercial breaks, so I don't have to suffer for atleast a few minutes. The show offers us music videos... if music videos are like this. The music video shown was a parody of Taylor Swift's "Trouble" song. The music video sees these two girls growing hair on their lips as for now as it is subtle. This is terrifying as the actors keep zooming in onto the cameras. There are pranks, and they said it was awesome... it was not awesome. The prank doesn't seem to be a prank at all! All it is shows guys dropping iMacs. That is not a prank. That is an accident. And they are trying to keep up with teens by using the word "YOLO"... a lot! If you don't know what YOLO means, it means "You only live once". That is not true. Whether you believe it religiously or not, you can come back to life either as a human or animal. YOLO is just a really stupid word. A sketch sees homework excuses, and a guy gives the teacher a piece of paper with YOLO written all over it. And what does the teacher do? Does he punish the student by giving him detention or sending him to the principal's office? No! No. He just accepts it as an excuse. THIS HAPPENED, PEOPLE! There's more in this sketch. A girl didn't do her homework as her dog ran away from home and her family looked for it. The teacher accepts it, and what do you know... IT WAS A TRICK! A dog running away from home is serious, and if you use that as a homework excuse, then there is something wrong with you. Also, in a promotional video, Daniella Monet said about television "If it's not awesome, then it's not on TV". I'm not letting that slide. "If it's not awesome, then it's not on TV". 9/11 was on TV. The assassination of President John F. Kennedy was on TV. The Sandy Hook School Shooting was on TV. None of those events are awesome. Those are suprising and sad moments on TV. Confirmed: Everyone apart of AwesomenessTV are followers of the Al Queda, people who like assassins, and they hate children. You guys are really sick in the head! Though, as much as I hate this show, I do have to give them credit for atleast trying to appeal to modern children. Doing it very badly, but they're trying. What I think about this show 1/10 would stay away from this show. The jokes are not funny. The laugh track will give you a headache. The constant use of YOLO will get annoying. The pranks aren't even pranks. The music videos are terrible. Obvious use of green screen, and worst of all, nothing, and I repeat, NOTHING IS AWESOME. Thanks for reading guys. Farewell. I need to get rid of this "bad TV show" headache. Category:Blog posts Category:SSK Reviews